1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a covering for a machine for the production of a fibrous web, which can be in particular a paper web, paperboard web or tissue web. Hence the covering can be in particular a paper machine covering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Particularly press belt basic structures are expensive to manufacture. To ensure the desired physical and mechanical properties, these structures normally include a woven basic structure with a fiber fleece which is fastened to the basic structure by pinning.
What is needed in the art is an improved covering of the type initially referred to. At the same time it should be possible to manufacture this covering in an easier and accordingly cheaper manner.